Optoelectronic modules that include optoelectronic devices such as optical signal sensors and/or emitters can be integrated, for example, into various types of consumer electronics and other devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers and laptops, as well as other electronic devices, such as bio devices, mobile robots, and surveillance cameras, among others.
Wafer-level processes can be advantageous because they allow multiple components to be fabricated at the same time (i.e., in parallel). In this context, a wafer refers to a substantially disk- or plate-like shaped item, whose extension in one direction (e.g., z-direction or vertical direction) is small with respect to its extension in the other two directions (e.g., x- and y- or lateral directions). In some cases, wafer-level processes can facilitate tens, hundreds or even thousands of identical components to be fabricated in each lateral direction of the wafers.